


For My Girls

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: College, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Prim are hard at work studying when they get a pleasant surprise. A one shot in the world of Art and Other Distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put this scene in Art and Other Distractions, but it wouldn't have fit. So here you are! Happy reading!

Katniss stared at the book in front of her. She was having trouble making the numbers in her accounting assignment make sense. She grumbled and closed the book.

Prim looked up from her sketchbook. "What's wrong?"

"I hate math." Katniss said. She took her phone out to check the time just as it started buzzing with a call from Peeta. "Save me from accounting homework."

"I'll do what I can." He chuckled. "It's nice to hear your voice."

She smiled. "And yours too. I feel like I never get to see you anymore."

"Stupid classes and work study."

"So what are you doing?" She started doodling on the corner of her paper.

"Just working on supper."

"Yeah? What are you making?"

"Nothing special." He said. "You going to wait for after class to eat or are you going to duck into the cafeteria?"

"I don't know if I'm up for mass-produced food tonight."

"Well, how about you turn around and I'll give you something good."

She laughed and looked over her shoulder and saw him making his way over. "We're in public."

Peeta ended the call and straddled the bench beside her. "That didn't stop you the last time we were on a date."

"We were in a car in a dark parking lot." Katniss rubbed his thighs. "What are you doing here?"

He held up a bag. "Thought I'd bring a good home-cooked meal to my favorite girls." He started taking containers out of the bag and distributed them. "Chicken and rice all around." He gave them each utensils. Then he sat paper cups out and filled them each from a thermos. "And some tea for a calm, stress-free evening of class and study groups."

Prim opened the container of food and leaned over it. She breathed in deep. "You're the best brother-in-law, Peeta." She took a bite and closed her eyes as she chewed. "Mmmmm."

"Better than the cafeteria?" He asked.

"Definitely." She continued to eat.

Katniss leaned in and pulled Peeta in for a kiss. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her again. "You're very welcome." He swung his leg over the bench and scooted close to her. "How's the studying."

"Well, there's a reason one of the words in 'studying' is 'dying.'" She put a forkful of chicken and rice in her mouth and chewed almost angrily. "Getting a business degree was a stupid idea."

He wrapped an arm around her back. "I'm sorry you're so frustrated."

She nodded and pressed her eyes into his neck a moment. "I'm trying to finish my accounting homework before the class and I'm not getting the numbers to match up." She went back to her food.

He pulled her book over and stared at the problems for a few moments. He chewed thoughtfully. "Okay, let's work this out together. Explain it out loud. Maybe that will help."

For the next several minutes, in between bites of their supper, Katniss worked out the problems aloud to Peeta. Prim finished a sketch, but kept glancing up at the pair. She was so in awe of how they were together. They calmed those little anxieties both seemed to always have lurking under the surface, even nearly two years into marriage.

She sighed, "You two. Total relationship goals."

Katniss smiled and closed her textbook with the paper tucked inside. "Hey, have you talked to that guy?"

Peeta bristled a little. "There's a guy?"

Katniss nodded. "His name is Carlos. He's an international student."

"Oh? And what are his intentions." He gave her a pointed look.

Prim put up a hand. "Chill out, Papa Bear. He's just a friend. But he did ask me out and I told him I'd think about it."

"You tell him if he does anything you don't like, I'll personally put him on a plane home."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

He grinned. "And you don't be stupid."

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure you let us know before you bring someone home."

Prim scoffed. "I'm not going to bring a guy home."

Peeta shrugged. "Your sister brought me home."

Katniss sighed. "And then you pretty much refused to leave."

"How horrible for you." Prim teased.

"More horrible for you, right?" Katniss teased back.

"Yeah, if I have to find that leg in the middle of the living room again, I'm going to scream. I know the only reason you take that thing off."

The tops of Peeta's ears turned red. "That's not the only reason I take off my leg."

"Sure. So why are your ears turning red?"

"Well, your sister and I have a very healthy sex life. But we haven't had sex in the living room in a long time."

"Yeah, it was the kitchen last time." Katniss said with a satisfied smile.

Prim made a face. "Ew! We eat in there!"

"We cleaned it up." Katniss poured some more tea into her cup and pressed a kiss to Peeta's lips. "I have to get to class. I love you."

"Love you, too." He rubbed her back and helped her gather her things. "See you in an hour."

"A very long hour." She groaned.

"Long enough for me to bake you some dessert." He scratched her back before she walked away. He turned to Prim. "How long are you going to be?"

She shrugged. "We're working on a project. I guess as long as it takes."

"Just don't lose too much sleep over it. Remember how crabby and unfocused you get when you're not well-rested."

"Yes, Mom." She helped him gather the food containers and then packed up her books. "Thank for supper. And thanks for calling me one of your favorite girls."

"You're special, Prim. And make sure that Carlos guy knows it." He hugged her and then they parted ways.


End file.
